


Tempestade de Primavera

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternative Universe - Strangers, Anal Sex, Kyan - Freeform, M/M, Strong Chemistry, bottom!stan, chuva, style, top!kyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Assim que a chuva começa a piorar, Stan se vê obrigado a se abrigar em frente a um antiquário, que acaba sendo um tempo muito aproveitoso.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style || +18 || Universo Alternativo ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Tempestade de Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Eu vim aqui com mais uma fic avulsa Style, pois eu estava afim de escrever e porque eu queria um lemon deles! Bom, não foi o melhor lemon que já escrevi e a história tem um enredo bem simples comparadas as outras que faço, mas eu gostei dela!
> 
> Enfim, não há muito o que dizer, só vamos para a leitura!

A chuva caía com força sobre o toldo, fazendo um barulho alto o suficiente para Marsh pensar que logo as gotas de água perfurariam o material grosso da cobertura na entrada do antiquário, enquanto ele se amaldiçoava por não ouvir o quadro do tempo no noticiário de manhã, e se prevenir contra o dilúvio trazendo seu maior e melhor guarda-chuva guardado no armário.

Por isso, quando saiu do laboratório onde trabalhava, como recepcionista, teve que correr pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade, se esgueirando pelos estabelecimentos cobertos até a chuva piorar e ele ficar preso onde estava agora.

Os respingos de água molhavam seus sapatos e barras da calça, fazendo sua pele arrepiar devido ao frio que começava a surgir conforme o tecido úmido tocava sua perna, piorando ainda mais a sensação que já tinha devido ao vento gelado que soprava em seu casaco fino.

Pelo menos, a única coisa que ele ficava aliviado era por trocar de roupa ao sair do trabalho, evitando de molhar o uniforme e dar mais trabalho quando chegasse em casa, tendo que secar para usar no dia seguinte.

Porém, o que ele queria mesmo era estar em casa naquele momento, para ter evitado tudo.

Quando o homem ouviu o som da chuva perto do fim de seu turno, correu para pedir um Uber ou táxi no aplicativo do celular, torcendo para não precisar andar até seu prédio, apenas duas quadras de distância, e chegar ensopado. Contudo, fora apenas em vão, pois assim que entrou nos aplicativos, percebeu que não seria tão fácil alguém levá-lo para casa.

Todos os carros próximos já estavam ocupados e os vagos demorariam demais para chegar até onde estava, muito mais que a caminhada para voltar para casa ou ir trabalhar. Por isso decidiu ir a pé, lhe poupando tempo e dinheiro que ele tanto prezava. Se caminhasse rápido o bastante, talvez chegasse no apartamento antes da chuva engrossar, porém, aquilo fora apenas uma ideia, pois ali se encontrava ele, se protegendo das gotas grossas e fortes da chuva em frente a uma loja.

E dessa vez realmente não tinha como chegar em casa sem estar completamente ensopado.

Não que ele reclamasse tanto de estar molhado, afinal, era apenas água, só não queria pegar um resfriado e como não era um cara muito sortudo, preferia não arriscar, mesmo que sua saúde fosse considerada de ferro.

Observando as pouquíssimas pessoas passarem na sua frente, protegidas com os guarda-chuvas invejados por Marsh, ouviu um leve sino soar ao seu lado, o fazendo olhar a origem do som.

A porta da loja de antiguidade se abriu, e o moreno reparou que as luzes da vitrine já estavam apagadas, assim como o interior do local, indicando que o horário de funcionamento já tinha excedido e que ele passara tempo demais esperando a tempestade passar.

Um homem saiu pela porta, segurando um guarda-chuva velho na mão. Stanley quase segurou o riso quando começou a reparar na pessoa ao seu lado e as roupas antiquadas que ele usava, tão velhas e fora de moda que combinava com a loja toda em que o estranho trabalhava.

Os cachos ruivos pareciam complementar com a cor bege do traje, dando a vivacidade que aquela vestimenta não tinha, mas, mesmo assim, imaginando que aquilo não era nada atraente e que o homem provavelmente tinha dificuldade de conseguir uma namorada ou qualquer pessoa que quisesse.

Contudo, quando o homem se virou em sua direção após trancar a porta, a sua piadinha interna cessou e ele se viu deslumbrado ao encarar os olhos verdes-esmeraldas intensos e brilhantes, enquanto um sorriso discreto surgia nos lábios carnudos da face coberta de sardas do homem do traje antiquado.

Ele era lindo demais e Stan sentiu suas bochechas corarem, tanto de vergonha quanto a atração que sentiu por ele naquele momento, por isso desviou os olhos levemente arregalados de surpresa, se arrependendo completamente do que pensara antes.

É, com certeza o cara da loja conseguia a namorada que quisesse.

— Boa noite. — Saudou o ruivo educadamente se posicionando ao seu lado e encarando a rua.

— Boa noite. — Respondeu com a voz levemente baixa, acompanhado de um balançar ligeiro e discreto de cabeça.

Stan, após esperar se o homem lhe faria alguma pergunta, o mirou disfarçadamente e percebeu que o ruivo lhe encarava, ainda com um sorriso simpático nos lábios, quando este desviou os olhos e foi armar seu guarda-chuva.

Assim que o homem abriu, pó voou até o rosto de ambos quando o vento soprou violentamente, fazendo Marsh tossir levemente, virando com a cabeça para o outro lado, tentando proteger os olhos da sujeira.

— Me desculpe, foi o único que achei na loja. Como esqueci o meu em casa, tive que pegar esse. Não sabia que estava tão empoeirado. — Stan o mirou, sorrindo ao ouvir sua voz.

— Não tem problema. — Foi o que conseguiu responder enquanto via o ruivo lhe encarando de novo.

Então, o homem se ajeitou debaixo do guarda-chuva e começou a caminhar sobre a chuva grossa, contudo, após se afastar por poucos metros, o vento soprou ainda mais forte, fazendo até mesmo latas de lixo saírem do lugar e rolar pela calçada.

O objeto do homem voou para o lado, soltando o tecido dos metais, estragando-o por completo e fazendo-o voltar correndo para o toldo onde Stan se encontrava, com as roupas um pouco molhadas.

Marsh queria rir outra vez, pois mesmo que fosse errado, ainda era muito engraçado ver como não seria o único a sofrer e esperar a chuva passar para ir embora, só que no momento que o ruivo se aproximou e se colocou ao seu lado novamente, fitando-o intensamente, sua vontade de tirar sarro da situação sumiu e ele se sentiu embaraçado assim que o ruivo sorriu, achando graça de seu próprio azar.

Stanley se viu perdido na beleza dele e ele sentiu que podia continuar sustentando o olhar do outro por bastante tempo, porém, pigarreou baixo, desviando seu rosto para observar a rua enquanto o vento levava violentamente a chuva para os lados, agora molhando seu quadril e pernas. O moreno se afastou um pouco de onde estava, se aproximando mais do homem bonito.

— Essa cobertura não vai durar muito. — Comentou o ruivo um pouco próximo, chamando atenção de Marsh.

O moreno percebeu que estava muito perto do outro, mas ele decidiu que não se distanciaria dali, mesmo que seu coração começasse a acelerar vagarosamente.

— Não mesmo e eu nem sei o que vou fazer se começar a chover ainda mais forte. Se eu tivesse ouvido a previsão do tempo de manhã, já estaria em casa... — Stan suspirou cansado, completamente aborrecido com sua idiotice e falta de atenção, tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos do quanto o ruivo parecia lhe esmagar com sua presença naquele espaço seco bem apertado.

— Eu tinha um compromisso agora de noite e nem estava afim de ir. Pelo menos agora tenho uma desculpa. — O homem bonito mostrou o guarda-chuva como complemento de sua frase, e então pegou seu celular no bolso do casaco, digitando uma mensagem rápida antes de guardá-lo.

Stanley o observou um pouco mais, tentando não se meter na vida do estranho enquanto se perguntava para onde ele iria, o que fazia num horário desses, se ele se vestia assim mesmo, até mesmo se ele possuía uma namorada contudo, como não havia muito o que fazer naquele tempo de espera sob o toldo, ele decidiu perguntar e iniciar alguma conversa boba com um estranho qualquer.

— Desculpa a intromissão, e caso isso venha ofendê-lo, mas você iria sair com essa roupa? — Marsh manteve um pouco de cautela em sua pergunta para não soar irônico, tentando não deixar o cara irritado demais, já que esperava tal reação, no entanto, fora completamente contrária, pois o homem soltou um risinho que Stan achou que combinava com ele.

Era doce e ao mesmo tempo muito atraente.

— Não é uma roupa muito elegante, certo? — Sorriu — Não gosto que meus amigos me deem ordens, pedindo que eu vá elegante para que ninguém saiba que eu trabalho numa loja dessas. — Apontou para a vitrine cheia de bugigangas — Por isso me vesti assim, mas até não ficou ruim, mesmo já não estando mais na moda. — O ruivo o olhou convencido.

Stanley segurou o riso outra vez ao virar para o lado oposto, achando graça de como, mesmo com a roupa estranha, ele tinha razão.

Afinal, o cara era lindo independente do que usasse.

— O que foi? — Perguntou o homem rindo também.

— A primeira impressão que tive foi que você era alguém que não conseguiria arranjar uma namorada. — Marsh tentou suavizar a voz, queria manter um clima tranquilo na conversa que estava se estabelecendo sem que o cara se ofendesse com as suas observações, e parecia dar certo assim que o ruivo sorriu de lado.

— E agora mudou de ideia?

Stanley sentiu o rosto arder quando a voz suave do homem soou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo provocadora. O moreno sentiu como se o outro soubesse que o achava bonito ou talvez o cara fosse apenas convencido com a aparência.

Sem jeito, Marsh desviou o olhar, envergonhado, sentindo a chuva já molhar um dos lados da sua perna, mas agora sem sentir mais frio devido ao calor súbito que invadiu seu corpo.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos e Stan se sentia cada vez mais constrangido, sabendo que ficar quieto só confirmaria o que o homem parecia desconfiar, tanto que, em algum momento, o ruivo riu baixinho como se, de fato, estivesse tendo a certeza de sua pergunta, o que fazia o corpo de Marsh se aquecer ainda mais e ele com certeza sabia que o homem ao lado podia ver suas bochechas ruborizadas.

No entanto, no mesmo instante, a chuva que já estava forte, piorou, começando a cair as primeiras pedrinhas de gelo do céu, aumentando o barulho que fazia no toldo, e fazendo Stanley se apertar com o homem quando sentiu o granizo ricochetear em sua perna.

— Mas que merda, era só o que faltava! — Exclamou alto, impaciente.

— Você não quer entrar comigo e esperar a tempestade acalmar? — O ruivo já começava a abrir a porta da loja, que Stan nem percebera quando ele saiu do seu lado, dando espaço para o moreno passar.

Marsh não sabia se seria uma boa ideia, visto que o cara tinha mexido muito com ele apenas em poucos minutos, e desconfiava que a situação poderia piorar conforme ficasse num local isolado com ele.

Entretanto, mesmo assim, ele não queria recusar por duas razões.

Uma: Porque gostaria muito de se proteger do granizo; e a outra: Ele queria conhecer um pouco mais o homem charmoso e atraente que usava roupas antiquadas.

Por isso, após pensar um pouco mais, ele aceitou e entrou.

O interior era quente e cheirava a poeira, madeira e objetos velhos, e mesmo que Stanley não gostasse muito, já que seu trabalho exigia que sempre estivesse tudo limpo por ser um laboratório de exames, era melhor que correr o risco de levar pedradas na cabeça do lado de fora do estabelecimento.

O ruivo trancou a porta atrás de si e caminhou para os fundos da loja, pousando as mãos nos ombros de Marsh ao passar, deixando um forte cheiro de um perfume de especiarias levemente apimentado, que o moreno achara muito bom, para então, logo em seguida, a luz ser acessa, iluminando o ambiente apertado de tantas coisas antigas.

Stan caminhou em direção ao balcão onde o ruivo estava, enquanto olhava cada canto da loja, apenas curioso com tudo que tinha ali, entretanto, nada disso parecia chamar sua atenção como o homem.

— Você quer assistir televisão? Infelizmente não é _Smart_ e nem tem canais fechados, já que é um aparelho velho como todas as outras coisas da loja, mas funciona. Ou se quiser posso ligar o rádio ou a vitrola. — O homem sardento olhava com expectativa e Marsh ficou perdido, sem saber o que decidir, quando o admirou novamente, parecendo estar preso num tipo de _feitiço_ , o olhar intenso do ruivo.

— Você... tem uma vitrola? — Perguntou, tentando raciocinar o que o outro dissera.

— Sim. — Sorriu — Eu tenho de tudo nesta loja. Quer ouvir? Assim te deixa mais à vontade aqui dentro até a chuva passar. — O homem seguiu até a parte direta da loja, ainda aos fundos, mexendo em um velho aparelho com toca-discos, onde remexeu no compartimento da mesinha em que a vitrola se encontrava e retirou um disco de vinil intitulado “As melhores Baladas Românticas”, encaixando no devido lugar para logo em seguida iniciar uma música famosa dos anos 80[CA2] . — Eu vou aproveitar e continuar uns catálogos que eu já estava fazendo antes de sair, então pode olhar tudo o que quiser. — O ruivo estava prestes a virar, antes de parar e voltar seu olhar para Marsh, enquanto desabotoava seu casaco — Aliás, qual o seu nome?

— Stan Marsh. — Respondeu um tanto tímido, causando mais um belo sorriso no homem a sua frente.

— Eu sou Kyle Broflovski. — Kyle abriu ainda mais o sorriso — Bom, Stan, estarei ali no balcão caso precise de alguma coisa ou se quiser apenas conversar. — O ruivo piscou e deu as costas para Stanley, voltando para a bancada, enquanto retirava o casaco no caminho.

Marsh apenas teve um breve deslumbre das costas largas do homem sobre a justa camisa social branca antes de Kyle desaparecer entre as estantes de objetos.

Seu corpo começou a arder ainda mais com a pequena piscadela que pareceu deixar o homem muito mais sexy e os ombros, bem, Marsh apenas pensou em como eles seriam quando expostos, e aquilo o deixou ainda mais mexido, especialmente com os pensamentos que vieram em sua mente em seguida.

Ele pigarreou, tentando pôr controle em si mesmo antes de começar a perambular pelo local.

O moreno passeava pelo interior do local, sentindo-o muito quente, como se o ar condicionado estivesse ligado, contudo, ele desconfiava que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo do calor que passava a sentir, e por isso tentava se distrair com as antiguidades sobre as diversas prateleiras, analisando vasos, telefones velhos, enfeites, relógios, cerâmicas, estatuetas, abajures e qualquer outras coisas que surgia na sua frente e que lhe fazia lembrar de como já vira alguns daqueles objetos em sua infância, porém, isso tudo era em vão e sua concentração não passava de apenas alguns míseros minutos.

Ele ainda não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa que não fosse Kyle.

Respirando fundo, ouvindo a da chuva de granizo mesclado com a música que tocava ao fundo, eram sons relaxantes, mas que, mesmo assim, pareciam não surtir efeito em sua mente. Marsh se moveu outra vez, planejando o que faria quando chegasse em casa.

Talvez com a chuva seria obrigado a cozinhar algo, já que os motoristas dos aplicativos _delivery_ não entregariam por medo da tempestade voltar e ele teria de arrumar toda a bagunça espelhada pelos cômodos que deixara de manhã, contudo, com as canções que passavam no disco, ele decidiu que seria interessante fazer todos seu afazeres relembrando as músicas que adorava ouvir, e, claro, para que também pudesse lembrar de Kyle.

Por algum motivo, o ruivo parecia lhe enfeitiçar com sua beleza e presença e Marsh não podia negar que estava adorando aquilo.

E seus pensamentos foram apenas intensificados quando, ao virar uma estante, viu, entre os objetos, Broflovski no balcão, concentrado enquanto escrevia alguma coisa e analisava uma joia azul nas mãos.

Escondido, Stanley podia ver melhor Kyle, em como era realmente lindo sobre a luz amarelada do lustre de cristal acima dele.

Seu cabelo como o fogo; as sardas espalhadas como uma constelação de estrelas sobre o céu; as feições marcantes do rosto, como lábios cheios e nariz aquilinos, faziam o homem ser completamente atraente. Especialmente o sorriso, que deixara Stan encantando logo à primeira vista.

Broflovski era praticamente uma miragem das mais perfeitas.

E mesmo que não pudesse ver mais detalhes do que gostaria, muito menos prestar ainda mais atenção aos que já conhecia, Stanley tentava criar em sua própria cabeça cenas do homem, e imaginava que nada que pensasse seria mais perfeito do que vê-lo pessoalmente.

E o moreno torcia para ter essa oportunidade, torcia para poder se aproximar do rosto do outro e reparar melhor nas sardas, sentir os cachos ruivos em sua mão, a pele do outro, como seria cheirar o perfume que inalara mais cedo e, especialmente, como seria beijar aquela boca tão chamativa.

Stan jamais imaginou que um cara pudesse mexer com ele tanto como acontecia, nem mesmo as pessoas com quem já se relacionou foram tão intensas assim quanto essa atração à primeira vista.

Era incrivelmente enlouquecedor o sentimento que aquilo lhe causava e o moreno se sentia completamente masoquista por estar adorando.

Perdido em admirar a beleza exuberantemente anormal do ruivo, Stanley se assustou, sentindo o coração pular descompassadamente em seu peito quando Kyle o mirou, como se sentisse estar sendo observado, com um olhar intenso e um sorriso de lado, muito sexy, que foi capaz de fazer o corpo todo de Marsh formigar.

Stan não conseguiu desviar ou disfarçar e sustentou o olhar, sentindo-se mais uma vez perdido, enquanto esticava seus lábios em sorriso um tanto tímido.

Quando seu corpo passou a ficar ainda mais incomodado com aquela tensão, causando formigamentos ainda mais fortes em seus membros, principalmente o de dentro de suas calças, o moreno criou coragem e quebrou o contato visual.

Marsh não era do tipo de tomar iniciativas quando encontrava uma pessoa que estivesse interessado, pois sempre esperava que viessem até ele, pois se via muito perdido em seus pensamentos, onde dúvidas surgiam em sua cabeça sobre como deveria abordar tal pessoa em tal situação, ou se realmente valeria à pena se envolver com alguém.

E por isso, os outros acabavam sendo mais rápidos, sempre se aproximando primeiro, e Stan se acostumou com isso, às vezes ele realmente gostava.

Às vezes ele também não reagia quando a dúvida surgia e por isso, mesmo que estivesse muito interessado no ruivo, esperaria que Kyle agisse, afinal, nem sabia se o cara gostava de homens ou se já estava em algum relacionamento e Marsh não queria parecer um idiota desrespeitoso.

Stanley deu mais uma olhada e percebendo que Broflovski voltava a sua atenção ao balcão, resolveu atravessar o outro lado da loja, fingindo interesse nos objetos que via. Passeou por mais algumas estantes, procurando vãos em que pudesse admirar Kyle, no qual parecia se aproveitar também da situação, observando o moreno sempre com um sorriso no rosto, e quando Marsh se escondia, ria de sua própria idiotice por estar fazendo joguinhos como se ainda fosse um adolescente.

Ele achava engraçado e excitante, pois a cada troca de olhares que tinham entre os objetos, eles pareciam mais intensos e seu corpo reagia da mesma forma — no qual ele adoraria saber se o ruivo se sentia da mesma maneira —, mas, Stan pretendia não enrolar por muito tempo, pois seria horrível e vergonhoso se o ruivo começasse a achá-lo um idiota ou perda de tempo por ficar com aquele jogo de esconde-esconde.

Por isso, se aproximou do balcão indiretamente, perdido entre as tralhas antigas, quando resolveu dar mais uma olhada no ruivo antes de ir até lá e iniciar algum papo idiota cheio de flertes, apenas para saber se o cara estava interessado, contudo, assim que mirou seu alvo, não o avistara mais atrás do balcão e, por um momento, o desespero surgiu em seu peito.

Stanley não sabia se aquilo poderia ser bom, afinal, Broflovski poderia estar percebendo que aquele joguinho besta era cansativo e que o moreno era idiota demais por enrolar. Ele não queria ter que passar por uma situação ridícula uma outra vez na vida, já que algo parecido ocorreu uma vez há anos e a pessoa apenas o ridicularizou.

O homem encostou a cabeça no batente da estante, pensando no que faria para sair dali, na desculpa que daria antes de esperar a tempestade passar, que agora voltava a ser apenas gotas de água, sem mais as pedras.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Stan Marsh?

O moreno pulou de susto, sentindo a respiração perder todo o ritmo que já não estava normal, virando seu corpo e encarando o ruivo com os olhos surpresos, que estava bem atrás com um sorriso e olhar divertido.

Kyle lhe observava com curiosidade, sem tirar o sorriso sexy do rosto levemente ruborizado.

Stanley não sabia o que responder ou o que fazer naquele momento, já que a julgar pela expressão do outro, não parecia ser algo ruim, contudo, mesmo assim estava preocupado com o que viria com a pergunta.

O moreno tentou se acalmar antes de dar sua resposta, contudo, ao tentar mirar para o chão ou qualquer outro canto que não fosse as esmeraldas que eram os olhos daquele ser, Marsh perdeu toda a sua linha de raciocínio ao encarar o tórax definido pela camisa social de Kyle, no qual subia e descia numa respiração acelerada.

O ruivo não era musculoso, na verdade, poderia se dizer que tinha um corpo mais reto, porém, mesmo assim, Stanley podia arriscar que ele fazia alguns exercícios para manter os braços levemente em formas como a camisa mostrava.

Marsh respirou fundo, sentindo o coração pular no peito por conta do nervosismo crescente antes de responder ansioso.

— Hum... Sim, claro...

O homem se aproximou com o rosto perto da face de Stan, no qual corou instantaneamente, percebendo que as bochechas do ruivo estavam ainda mais avermelhadas, quando os lábios de Broflovski roçaram o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo o estado de seu corpo piorar ainda mais.

O moreno achou que derreteria com aquela aproximação e com aquele calor que o corpo do outro transmitia.

— Você é solteiro, certo? — Sua voz, quase um sussurro, completamente rouca, fez o corpo todo de Stanley tremer, causando arrepios em toda a sua pele e piorando o estado dentro de sua calça.

Stan queria soltar um gemido naquele momento, mas ele apenas mordeu o interior de suas bochechas enquanto fechava os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu ouvido e perceber que a sua já estava há um limite ultrapassado de descontrole.

Marsh podia sentir o cheiro do homem, um tipo de perfume que ele aplicara junto ao cheiro típico levemente apimentado. O moreno queria morder o pescoço que estava muito próximo de sua boca, tanto para provar aquela pele aromática quanto para sentir o calor do outro, ao avistar com os olhos plissados o pescoço sardento exposto.

Contudo, precisava se concentrar na pergunta séria e importante que o outro fizera, afinal, aquilo era o que os fariam seguir adiante. Stan engoliu em seco, tentado reunir todo seu pensamento antes de responder:

— Sim, eu sou... — Disse em um sussurro arrastado, se arrepiando ainda mais quando Kyle riu baixinho em seu ouvido, confirmando que ele também era.

No momento seguinte, Marsh não se segurou e gemeu baixo, suspirando quando sentiu algo quente e úmido tocar seu pescoço, subindo vagarosamente até sua orelha antes de sentir uma mordiscada leve em seu lóbulo. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele deu um passo para trás, se escorando na estante para ter um pouco de sustentação. Kyle, que afastou seu rosto do pescoço do outro, o mirou, com o nariz colado ao seu e Marsh podia sentir o cheiro do hálito quente invadir suas narinas e o fazer enlouquecer.

Os olhos de Broflovski tinham a luxúria empregada nos brilhos verdes-esmeraldas através dos cílios ruivos e Stanley se sentiu perdido neles conforme sustentavam novamente aquele contato visual intenso e Kyle sorriu, colando seus corpos, fazendo a temperatura subir naquele local.

Broflovski passou a mão pela cintura de Stan que, sem querer perder tempo, avançou nos lábios do outro, já adentrando sua língua dentro da boca quente. O sabor de bala de canela estava presente, tão fraco que o moreno poderia achar típico do homem e, como ele adorava canela, podia dizer que já estava adorando aquele gosto e não precisaria de tanto para se sentir viciado. Por isso, Stanley diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles, se possível, desencostando da estante e passando seus braços sobre os ombros do homem ligeiramente mais alto.

O ruivo apertou a cintura de Marsh, colando os seus tórax e suas virilhas, onde ambos podiam sentir suas ereções surgindo.

A outra mão de Kyle passou por suas costas ainda com o casaco e mesmo entre um beijo eloquente, no qual as línguas se chocavam com força e rapidez, mostrando a pressa que tinham, Marsh ficou decepcionado consigo mesmo por não ter tirado sua blusa, já que não poderia sentir o toque do outro com mais precisão.

No entanto, seus pensamentos cessaram quando, como se lesse sua mente, Broflovski passou seus dedos por dentro do casaco, arranhando suavemente por cima da camiseta, causando arrepios ainda maiores em seu corpo. Stan apertou os cachos ruivos, puxando-as para baixo, fazendo o sardento grunhir entres os lábios ardentes. Ambos sorriram sem desgrudar os lábios.

O beijo se aprofundou ainda mais e Kyle fez questão de pressionar suas ereções uma na outra, causando gemidos sôfregos de Stanley que apertava ainda mais os cabelos do mais alto. O ruivo desceu a mão das costas do outro até pousar sobre o traseiro de Marsh que grunhiu ao sentir uma das nádegas serem apertadas com força.

Kyle riu com aquilo, mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno, que sentiu o copo se arrepiar antes de aprofundar outro beijo urgente. Marsh soltou o braço do pescoço do outro, passando a mão livre pelo o tórax ofegante, arranhando sobre a camisa e depois seguiu até as costas, trazendo o corpo mais próximo de si, e passando as unhas como podia na pele coberta.

Marsh, que estava perdendo o fôlego, apartou o beijo, mordicando o lábio inferior como Kyle fizera com ele, afastando apenas alguns sentimentos para que pudesse encarar, com o rosto ardente, os olhos nebulosos e cheios de luxúria de Broflovski. Stanley sentiu sua ereção já dura tremer sob os panos, assim como a do ruivo, que começava a lhe cutucar, quando este sorriu ainda mais sedutor do que poderia imaginar ser possível.

— O que você acha de irmos até um local com menos riscos de sermos vistos através da vitrine? — Broflovski tirou a mão do traseiro de Stanley, passando o polegar levemente sobre a boca do outro, que fechou os olhos com o toque, entregando-se.

Stan teve dificuldade para se recompor, para tomar o controle de si mesmo antes de responder, concordando para irem até um local mais isolado.

O ruivo o escoltou — ambos com dificuldade para andar devido a excitação — até o fundo do balcão, onde havia uma porta que dava para uma mini copa, ali funcionava uma pequena cozinha, e assim como na loja, havia móveis e eletrodomésticos antigos que pareciam funcionar muito bem.

Contudo, o moreno não quis se prender aos detalhes daquele cômodo, muito menos quando Kyle o puxou e o fez sentar sobre a mesa de madeira maciça, ficando curioso e ansioso para saber o que viria depois.

— Espere, só um pouquinho... — O ruivo iniciou um beijo, no qual Stan tentou aprofundar e trazer o outro para próximo de si, contudo, Broflovski parou, se afastando rapidamente, fazendo com que Marsh sentisse a temperatura do cômodo esfriar de repente sem estar próximo de Kyle.

Stanley observou o sardento ir até o pequeno balcão de granito, remexendo numa bolsa e retirando de lá pacotes de preservativos e o que parecia ser lubrificante em sachê. O moreno mordeu os próprios lábios quando seu pênis tremeu, ansiando pelo momento seguinte quando Kyle se aproximou, o fitando intensamente, especialmente quando Marsh avistou, pela calça bege e um pouco justa, o membro armado do outro no meio das pernas.

Sua boca salivou.

Kyle se aproximou rapidamente, largando os preservativos ao lado e abocanhando os lábios de Marsh, beijando em um ósculo muito mais afoito que antes. Stanley passou a mão pela cintura do ruivo, o trazendo para si, colando seus pênis, no qual causou resmungos dos dois homens, enquanto passava essa mesma mão nas nádegas de Broflovski, sentindo o quanto elas eram muito definidas e provavelmente muito bonitas.

Enquanto a outra mão livre de Marsh, passou pelo peito do outro e, então, descendo vagarosamente pelo abdômen, seguindo diretamente para o membro duro. Kyle gemeu com o toque e Stan, achando aquele som sexy, apertou com vontade, acariciando com força.

Os grunhidos e gemidos roucos de Broflovski eram igualmente sedutores como o próprio ruivo e Stan poderia simplesmente gozar apenas de ouvi-los.

O ruivo, mostrando também a impaciência do momento, afastou-se de Stanley junto ao beijo que ambos trocavam, já retirando o casaco do moreno e se livrando, sem rodeio algum, da camiseta que ele usava, o deixando com o tronco exposto.

Marsh sentiu seu pênis vibrar outra vez quando o rosto sardento se aproximava de seu peito, já expondo a língua rosada e passando em volta de um de seus mamilos.

— Ahhh... Ngh...

Broflovski parecia entretido enquanto chupava, mordicava e rodeava com a língua os mamilos duros de Stanley, que simplesmente não se segurava ou reprimia todo tipo de reação com aqueles toques.

Quando o ruivo parou, ameaçando a atacar a boca de Stan, o moreno segurou os cabelos do outro e o puxou com um pouco de força — sem machucá-lo —, o forçando a expor o pescoço. Marsh atacou a pele exposta, sentindo todo o gosto do perfume se misturar com o gosto da boca de Kyle.

Ele achou maravilhoso e ainda mais excitante poder sentir todos os gostos possíveis daquele corpo e a ideia de que havia ainda mais coisas para se provar o deixava pior, muito mais tonto do que já estava com todo aquele prazer o agoniando.

Stanley fez o que podia no pescoço de Kyle antes de abrir a camisa com pressa, puxando cada botão com facilidade e habilidade, antes de emergir na provação de mais sabores na pele recém-exposta do sardento. Marsh se aproveitou do que podia, brincando com os mamilos, mordiscando alguns pontos do tórax, arranhando outros e, por fim, seguindo a até a boca inchada e vermelha de Kyle.

— Stan... o que acha de... tirarmos nossas, roupas, humm?... Eu não quero... ficar enrolando mais...

— Hmn... com certeza...

Assim que ambos se separam do beijo, já sem fôlegos e com o suor começando a escorrer por suas testas, eles se afastarem e Stan desceu da mesa rapidamente, retirando o restante da roupa que possuía, sentindo o alívio surgir por libertar seu pênis já molhado, enquanto observava o ruivo fazer a mesma coisa.

Ele sentiu a ponta de seu membro pulsar quando percebeu que Kyle já estava completamente nu e que o corpo era realmente muito mais perfeito do podia imaginar.

Stan simplesmente queria ser tomado por ele naquele instante.

Os olhos azul cobalto de Stanley percorreram todas as partes expostas do corpo do outro, especialmente o membro duro e já pingando pré-gozo que Kyle tinha, conforme se aproximava.

— Cara, seu pau... ele é circuncidado? — Stan, levou a mão até o pênis de Broflovski assim que este estava perto, apertando-o em sua mão e sentindo-o pulsar, completamente fervente e muito apetitoso. Ele começou a mover seus dedos pela extensão, completamente curioso com o que via.

— Ahh... ngh... você... gosta? — Kyle fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para o lado com os olhos franzidos quando a pressão da mão de Marsh aumentou.

— É o pau mais lindo que eu já vi... E também o que mais estou com vontade de provar...

— Ugh... cara...

O ruivo avançou em seus lábios, enquanto Stan brincava com o membro em sua mão, fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce enquanto o beijo conseguia se tornar ainda mais lascivo que os anteriores.

Marsh parou o ósculo subitamente, passando a língua pela bochecha sardenta de Kyle e então seguindo ao pescoço, descendo devagar pelo peitoral, pelo abdômen — no qual começava a se agachar conforme descia —, pelo umbigo até finalmente chegar onde ele queria, aspirando o cheiro daquela região.

Sua mão ainda segurava o pênis rosado e circuncidado de Kyle e conforme ele via mais de perto, a sua vontade de prová-lo, sentir mais um dos gostos daquele homem, aumentou e Stan não se segurou quando apertou com a outra mão os testículos e aproximou sua boca do membro, passando a língua do fim da extensão até a ponta antes de abocanhá-lo com gosto.

— Ahh... Stan... Is-ahh... droga-ah…

Stanley movia sua boca em movimentos repetitivos de vai e vem, às vezes atingindo a garganta em pequenos intervalos, tudo sem desviar o olhar para as reações que o outro tinha. Ele podia sentir Kyle tremer em sua boca com o prazer que Marsh lhe dava e isso o fez se sentir muito bem, tanto que em cada chupada forte que dava, e o Broflovski apertava seus cabelos, Stan gemia, sentindo seu próprio pênis pulsar com aquilo.

Ele simplesmente poderia se satisfazer apenas com aquilo, contudo, ele queria mais, ele queria sentir Kyle dentro de si.

— Cara... ahhh... acho melhor... v-você... nnngh... parar ahh...

O moreno começou a perceber a dificuldade do ruivo em falar, além dos gemidos que estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos. Sabia que logo ele atingiria seu ápice e Stanley gostaria muito daquilo, de senti-lo se derramar em sua boca, contudo, ele se afastou, satisfeito consigo mesmo com o prazer que conseguira dar ao outro.

Ele se levantou, sentindo as pernas fracas e o beijou, mesclando os diversos tipos de gostos que Kyle tinha.

Ambos começaram a passar a mão pelo corpo do outro, muito mais afoitos, enquanto o beijo ofegante começava a se tornar atrapalhado. Broflovski começou empurrar Stan até a mesa outra vez, o fazendo sentar e por um lado, o moreno agradeceu por finalmente descansar suas pernas. Ele estava à beira de ter um orgasmo apenas por chupar o pau de um cara, que, além de lindo, tinha um gosto e membro incrível.

Claro, ainda sentia que havia alguma coisa a mais em Kyle que o deixara maluco.

Por isso, quando o ruivo se afastou do beijo, apenas conectados por um fio de saliva, ambos se encararam e Stanley deixou claro o que poderia acontecer se Kyle quisesse retribuir o que o moreno fizera.

— Cara... se você me chupar... eu não vou aguentar... — Sua respiração descompassada e o nó em sua garganta causada pelo prazer dificultava a sua fala — Por favor... só me... me foda... okay?

Kyle passou as línguas entre os lábios inchados e vermelhos e Stan achou aquilo sexy demais, tanto que mais uma vez sentiu seu pênis pulsar, imaginando como seria ter aquela língua passando por sua extensão, contudo, ele queria se aguentar para outro momento e abdicaria uma de suas vontades.

Atendendo ao pedido prontamente, o ruivo depositou um beijo nos lábios de Stan e pegou ao lado o pacote de lubrificante, abrindo rapidamente para que não perdesse tempo. Stanley apenas vislumbrou toda a cena, sentindo as ondas quentes se espalharem por seu corpo conforme Broflovski lhe encara com um sorriso malicioso enquanto despejava o líquido sobre os dedos.

Marsh se ajeitara sobre a mesa, inclinando seu tronco para trás para que desse uma bela visão para Kyle, além de seu próprio conforto, e para que ele pudesse prepará-lo, e o ruivo seguiu com a tarefa rapidamente.

Kyle se agachou sobre a entrada do moreno e passou o indicador sobre o local, arrancando suspiros de Stan que assistia tudo com ansiedade.

Quando o dedo foi introduzido, Marsh arqueou suas costas, sentindo o líquido frio adentrar seu interior junto a pele quente do outro e conforme se acostumara e outro dedo era colocado para ajudar na preparação, ele se sentia agoniando com a espera, mesmo que as novas ondas de prazer surgissem para lhe fazer gemer conforme o ruivo mexia dentro de si.

Assim que o ruivo terminou, ele se levantou e pegou o outro pacote, abrindo-o. Stan mordeu fortemente seus lábios enquanto assistia o sardento vestir o pênis com o preservativo, para em seguida despejar o resto de lubrificante que sobrara, espalhando bem.

Marsh já engolia em seco e ele sentia que não podia mais esperar, que não aguentaria tanto, por isso, quando o ruivo se posicionou entre suas pernas, fora um grande alívio para aquela demora.

Broflovski tocou com a ponta do membro a entrada de Stan e aos poucos foi adentrando, arrancando grunhidos do moreno. Stanley jogou sua cabeça para trás conforme ia sendo preenchido.

Foram alguns segundos para Stan se sentir pronto, mesmo que tivesse que a beira da loucura para se mover, fazendo esse tempo de espera virar uma tortura. Ele apenas queria que Kyle se movesse, que o homem pudesse lhe fazer gozar. Por isso, quando finalmente estava acostumado com o pênis circuncidado dentro de si, Marsh se mexeu, rebolando no membro do ruivo para que ele entendesse que podia seguir adiante.

O sardento agarrou a cintura do moreno com firmeza, enquanto Marsh se apoiava bem para não escorregar sobre a mesa, e começou a estocar devagar, subindo gradativamente a velocidade até o ato ganhar força e rapidez, demonstrando o quão desesperado Broflovski também estava.

— Ahhhh... Kyle... nnnngh... cara... isso é... tão... ahhh... gostoso...

— Porra... Stan... você é tão bom... ahhh...

A intensidade dos movimentos aumentou e o barulho erótico das peles se chocando ecoando pelo ambiente deixara a situação ainda mais enlouquecedora do que antes. Marsh podia sentir o membro de Kyle se mover em seu interior e ele não conseguia se conter com seus gemidos pelo cômodo.

— Ahhhh... Kye... mais forte... aaahhhh... — Stan arqueou as costas com força, sentindo suas mãos escorregarem e ele quase deitar sobre a mesa quando Broflovski atingiu um ponto dentro de si, que fez o pênis, há muito tempo lambuzado de pré-gozo, pulsar violentamente.

E Kyle pareceu adorar aquilo, pois, ele voltou a estocar no mesmo ponto, fazendo o moreno começar a perder o controle.

— Vamos, Stan... não se contenha... hmmm... okay...? Quero te ver... ahh gozar...

— Nnnngh... Kye... eu vou... ahhhh... se continuar... eu vou... uuugh...

Marsh, com os olhos franzidos pode ver o rosto corado do sardento enquanto este sorria. O moreno se apoiou com o cotovelo sobre a mesa, assistindo todo o corpo do homem trabalhar enquanto seu clímax se aproximava rapidamente.

Broflovski continuou se movendo, tocando o ponto sensível de Stan, que apertava ainda mais seu interior, fazendo o ruivo gemer também. O membro de Marsh já começava a pulsar agonizantemente.

— K... Kyeee... ahhhh... eu vou gozar... nnnngh... porra... Ahhhh...

Marsh não conseguiu concluir sua frase, pois seu corpo simplesmente começou a tremer, já completamente quente, e logo em seguida veio os espasmos, o fazendo arquear as costas enquanto sua visão se tornava completamente branca, sentindo apenas seu próprio sêmen pingar sobre sua barriga.

— Porra Stan... nnnngh... ahhhh... você está me apertando... aahhh...

Kyle foi o próximo a espasmar conforme Marsh o apertava devido ao orgasmo, caindo sobre o corpo do moreno que agora estava deitado tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ambos tinham a respiração acelerada e altas, ecoando pelo local. O coração de Stan batia aceleradamente, sentindo até mesmo o de Broflovski que tinha sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e ele podia jurar que as batidas ritmadas eram audíveis no ambiente silencioso, no qual a quietude do local o deixava sonolento, ainda mais com o pós-orgasmo que tivera.

Ele queria dormir ali, com o ruivo abraçado nele, sentir aquele calor mais vezes junto a si.

— Isso foi... incrível... — Stan sussurrou, completamente cansado.

— Você é incrível... e muito lindo... — Respondeu o ruivo, erguendo a cabeça para olhar Marsh.

O moreno ainda podia sentir o membro de Kyle dentro dele.

— Nós... deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes... o que acha...? — Stan sentiu-se tímido ao falar o que viera em sua mente.

O moreno não tinha o costume de combinar de se encontrar com ninguém, já que ele não era de tomar iniciativas e boa parte das transas que tivera, com algum desconhecido em alguma festa dos aniversários de seus amigos ou de clientes em seu trabalho, eram apenas de uma noite e nada mais e mesmo que ele tivesse tido um relacionamento de longa data, o sentimento de estar com Kyle era completamente diferente do que já sentira.

Ele queria mais, queria ficar mais vezes com o rapaz e conhecê-lo melhor.

O ruivo sorriu, aquele sorriso que Marsh passara a amar e então se mexeu, ficando de pé, finalmente retirando seu membro dentro de Stan — que se sentiu vazio e aturdido —, quando Kyle pegou sua mão e puxou para que sentasse outra vez na mesa. Stanley lhe encarou com curiosidade.

— Eu adoraria, Stan Marsh... — O ruivo passou o polegar da outra mão sobre a bochecha de Stan, que fechou os olhos com um sorriso aliviado — Eu trabalho aqui todos dias até às cinco e meia da tarde, então, você pode me visitar quando quiser e podemos marcar um encontro.

Stanley abriu os olhos, surpreso com a proposta que recebera, com o coração acelerado devido ao nervosismo que sentia com aquilo, causando um sentimento completamente diferente de tudo que acontecera agora pouco.

O ruivo aproximou seu rosto do de Stan e o beijou, desta vez calmamente, aquecendo o coração de Marsh de uma forma diferente. Ele abraçou Kyle, o trazendo para mais perto de si, inteiramente perdido naquele gosto que agora passara a ser seu preferido.

A chuva que caía com força há um tempo atrás já não estava mais presente lá fora e, enquanto ambos se beijavam calmamente sobre o pequeno cômodo do antiquário, Marsh, lá no fundo, agradecia por não ter dado ouvidos ao noticiário do jornal.

**Author's Note:**

> Link de uma playlist com algumas músicas de "Baladas Românticas dos Anos 80":  
> [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_WRfPVNfRI>Playlist</a>%0A%0A************************************%0A%0AQuero%20agradecer%20a%20<a%20href=) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Não sei o que você achou de toda a história, por isso quero saber sua opinião sobre seu OTP, ainda mais com lemon! kkkk. Aliás, realmente me desculpe por estar sempre trocando seu nick no site... Eu não tinha visto! Prometo não ocorrer mais isso!!
> 
> O que acharam?  
> Como eu disse, era bem simples! E escrevi ela quase inteira no ônibus, enquanto esperava um ou estava a caminho do serviço ou para ir pra casa. Foi bem legal! O resto meu deu mais trabalho, afinal, lemon é complicado ainda. Não tenho taaanta naturalidade kkkk.  
> Aliás, vocês notaram alguma coisa diferente na fic? Especialmente do Stan? A Clots, como sendo uma beta e leitora muito detalhista, pegou um sentimento muito legal!  
> Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, essa era a fic chamada de "Fic Bobona" kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Não há muito o que falar! Espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até mais!


End file.
